For six years the Annual Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology (Annual Meeting) has provided a forum for dedicated scientists in the fields of virology, most specifically HIV/AIDS, cancer biology and hematopoiesis, to present new data and exchange ideas and views. The Annual Meeting serves as a unique conference with the following aims: 1.To disseminate the most current research findings within the selected program topics; 2. To critically assess the impact of new findings on future directions for research; 3. To provide a forum for discussion of current and emerging issues; 4. To identify, support, and build the next generation AIDS researcher; 5. To increase participation by women, ethnic/racial minorities, and other individuals who have been traditionally under represented in science. The Institute of Human Virology (IHV), with the financial support requested in this application, will accomplish these aims: a) by attracting world renown senior scientists as presenters and participants; b) by carefully organizing each dedicated conference session with theoretically divergent perspectives and ethnically diverse participants; c) by enriching the scientific sessions with an open schedule to foster dialog and interaction between and among investigators; d) by reaching out to and promoting the participation of young investigators in poster sessions and scholarship initiatives; and e) by ensuring that conference results are shared with the broader scientific community through publication of all speaker and poster abstracts. Publication occurs in the Journal of Human Virology and the journal's website. The Annual Meeting is further strengthened by a strictly enforced press policy, one that protects data presented at the Annual Meeting for future peer-reviewed publication. This policy prohibits the members of the press from disclosing any information presented at the Annual Meeting without the permission of the presenter. An estimated 900 scientists and clinicians from around the world are expected to participate in this five-day meeting scheduled for September 9-13, 2002 at the Baltimore Marriott Waterfront Hotel. The Annual Meeting Scholarship Initiative provides funds and the poster session provides opportunities for the participation of promising junior researchers with a focus on outreach to women, and ethnic and racial minorities.